


Babe Ruth, Vengeance Demon

by jadelennox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Baseball, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took a year after that to find all the right arcane materials to break the curse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe Ruth, Vengeance Demon

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

Heading to L.A. to offer Angel some slayers. "To help him," they say. To get them off the bus, more like.

A stop in Oakland, and Faith disappears to a bar. A few hours later, they grab her from the wreckage, and zoom out of Oakland ahead of the police.

"A bar fight?" asks Buffy. "What were you thinking?"

"Relax, B, no permanent damage," Faith breezes. "We showed them! All the way, boys."

"'We?' Faith, what are you talking about?"

Faith ignores her. "Hey, Red? I'm not losing faith or nothin', but you have any mojo to lift curses?"


End file.
